


Don't Wait So Long

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Merlin, Love, M/M, Missing someone, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It's been a while.





	

Arthur had Merlin pinned down, his cock pulsing in and out. It'd been far too long since he'd taken Merlin like this and the way Merlin was looking back at him, Arthur realised how much he'd missed him. 

He'd missed the hunger in Merlin's eyes, the parting of his lips, and the evidence of his arousal. But Merlin always let Arthur come first before Arthur gave him all the attention in the world, basically worshiping his cock. 

Eventually, Merlin was turned around and Arthur was settled in-between his legs. Then, Arthur looked up. He would never wait this long again.


End file.
